


ART - Kissed by Moonlight

by Tarlan



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for SmallFandomFest FEST14 - Moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Kissed by Moonlight

I loved the paleness of Drake in this image, contrasting with Hannibal's healthy glow kissed by moonlight

**Click on image for larger (wallpaper) size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/525614/525614_original.jpg)


End file.
